my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Our Hero Academia: Chapter 53
One Great Big Mass of Flesh The two Heroes in training ran through the mock city, headed in the direction they knew the escape gate to be. Zenji hadn't worked with Dante before, hell he'd never even spoken to him, but he smiled as he thought about what his partner had to offer. He may not have placed too highly in the Sports Festival, but Zenji knew he was strong. "Just saying," Zenji said to his partner, "this is Mr. Moto we're talking about, our foundational Hero studies teacher, so you probably shouldn't hold back against this guy." Dante allowed himself to chuckle in the midst of their sprint, his body already partially transformed into his hydra-self, being meatier and a lot bigger now than his comrade. "Trust me, we know better than anyone that one should never hold back against someone like Uncle Atem. Though I will admit that even I have not seen him go full out, regardless of restraints or not. So... Just expect the worst, because we might be in trouble." Zenji chuckled himself. "Just remember our strategies alright. I'm not planning on failing this exam, and I don't think you're prepared to fail as well." Dante nodded. "No worries, I won't be dead weight. Out of the two of us, I am the only one to match him in sheer strength, and you should be able to outmaneuver him in the meantime. If the worst case scenario were to come though, dart for the gate while I nail him down." "I wouldn't personally bank on you being able to hold him down for too long," said Zenji, a grin etching its way onto his face, "but I'm still pretty confident in our chances." His suit briefly glowed before the light dissipated. The kinetic energy stored within it would hopefully be enough. "Probably, but I might be able to buy some..." Dante spoke yet his words ebbed out as he slowly came to a halt. "I feel something... Something from... ABOVE!" Dante cried out as he suddenly expanded his muscle mass so that his right arm was almost three times the size of Zenji, reaching up just in time to block the colossal impact. Muscles torn, half-formed fake bones cracking as Atem had collided with Dante's Arm. "Quick reactions, pup." growled a gravely voice. bouncing off the giant mound of meat, Atem, in his reptilian form, shot like a bullet towards Zenji with great speed and power while Dante was forced to deal with his shattered fake-arm. Zenji's movements were fast and deliberate. He jumped just over Atem's reptilian form. With a strong kick, he discharged a portion of his kinetic energy into Atem. He didn't plan to deal any true damage with his attack, but the shockwave launched him away from Atem, towards the direction of the gate. He wasn't incapacitated, but he wasn't directly in his way anymore. "Dante! Hold him back!" "I will!" Dante cried out as he began amassing his hydra's flehs to shape up a proper Hydra. 10 feet tall and pure muscle, Dante was ready for action, with a swipe of his claws, he sent Atem hurtling slightly backwards. But the moment his claws found their way into a solid hold on teh concrete, he flung himself forward once more. With a bounding leap, he flung himself up into the air, quickly transforming himself into a red and black avian, flying at blistering speeds towards the fleeing Zenji. "Fleeing from the field of battle? Such a grand hero you'll make!" Atem cried out, his voice now higher pitched and melodic. "Zenji, watch out!" Dante cried out as he directed one of his three heads towards the colossal bird whole running towards Zenji. "Heinous Death!" he shouted as a ray of acidic poison was shot out of his mouth and headed for Atem. The spray got weaker the further it traveled, yet struck with enough force upon Atem's wing to knock him out of the air, plummeting down towards the ground. Still, he guided himself towards the path which Zenji was travelling, eventually switching to his mammal mode, he crashed to the ground as a giant pink, furry beast in front of Zenji. "Come here, little hero!" He cried out as he made a swipe with his stronger leg, the right one, seeing as the left was still a bit sore from the ray. Zenji's speed didn't diminish as he ran straight towards Atem. His arm glowed blue and the center of his back glowed green as adrenaline rushed through his body. He leaped up towards Atem's face, delivering his strongest and fastest punch. "Adrenaline Impact!" he called as his fist crashed against his teacher's face. He couldn't risk holding anything back. He felt his arm completely shatter, but the euphoria of his instantaneous healing began to take hold. Atem did not block, dodge, or avoid this move, he rather elected to tank the entire blow to his countenance. His head turned to the side, but at the same time as this happened, Atem brought his right paw downwards, smashing and pinning Zenji beneath it, slightly cracking the concrete beneath. "Impressive blow." Atem growled as dripplets of blood poured from his confines of his mouth. With his colossal paw he kept Zenji beneath heel, something which would crush any ordinary man to a pulp. He burried his claws into the concrete, rooting himself as Dante came running up to him. Atem stood ready. Dante Contemplated his options, seeing as a jump attack would only put Zenji through needless misery and injury, he rather elected to tackle him, hoping that it would loosen his grip. The two colossal beasts collided head-on, a mighty blow which reverbated across the area. His right head went in for a bite to Atem's throat, something which was swiftly answered by Atem ripping that head off with his left paw. Dante then went in for a bite to Atem's right leg with his left head, and equally quickly did Atem grab that head with his free, left paw. This would weaken Dante, that much Atem knew, an opportunity he ceased by going in for his own lunge, biting down on the main head's throat keeping it immobilized. "What will you do now, Heroes?" Atem asked through clenched teeth and mumbled words. Zenji squirmed underneath Atem's paw. Perhaps charging in like that wasn't the best idea. With a few twists he felt the bones in his body start to dislocate. While he was preoccupied with Dante, Zenji moved to squirm through the gap in Atem's paw. It was excruciating, as he had to hold back his healing, but hopefully it would work. And if it didn't him needing to divide his attention between both students would be much more difficult. Dante squirmed, flexed his throat and pulled his head back and forth, in a seeming attempt to escape, but he had another plan in his mind. With every movement of resistance, Atem's fangs dug deeper into his throat. After about a minute of struggling, the moment which he had been waiting for happened: Atem's maw bit through his windpipe. Gottcha. ''Dante thought to himself. ''Heinous Pressure! he thought as his venom glands began to produce copious amounts of venom which, with no other way to go, escaped from the punctured holes in his throat. The poisons sprayed Atem in the face, and with a mighty roar of surprise and agony, Atem stepped back, leaving both students behind as he clawed and scratched at his plagued face. In the time of his distraction, Dante grew considerably in size and even sprouted back two of his heads while healing his destroyed windpipe to grant him further power, something he was not trully capable of earlier when he had Atem's attention. "Zenji, be ready!" Dante shouted as he grabbed Zenji in his colossal palm. "Not exactly according to the plan, but it should be effective all the same." Was all he said before he used all his might to hurl Zenji towards the exit. After having done so, he turned around to deliver one powerful blow to Atem's head, knocking him into a building before running after the thrown Zenji. Zenji stabilized his flight pattern. He could see the gate. He couldn't look behind him to see if Atem was in pursuit, but he didn't want to take the chance that he was. His feet glowed blue, and a burst of kinetic energy launched him even further along. He soared through the gate. "Woohoo!" he shouted, before landing hard on the ground with a thud.